Diva Complex
by chicgeekitten
Summary: AU finncedes story. Mercedes Jones is the teacher to Finn's son. After a failed marriage, a crazy ex wife, and a defiant son, can finn find happiness with his son's choir teacher?


Finn Hudson had been in communication through e-mail with his son's choir teacher for two weeks. His son, Travis had been giving the new teacher a hard time. He was easily, the best singer in New Directions but he wasn't humble about it. He gave all his teachers a hard time but when he was faced with a no bullshit policy from Ms. Jones, he had met his match. He had gone as far as walking out of class several times and Ms. Jones needed to finally meet his father.

"_**Mr. Hudson, **_

_**I'm so sorry. I know that with the divorce and everything you've been dealing with, this is the last thing you want to hear but we need to get to the bottom of Travis' behavior. He has become very disruptive in class. Can we meet on Friday after school? It would be lovely to meet Travis' mom as well. I know that's probably asking for too much and I feel awful for imposing this on you. I can only imagine what it's like being a single parent. See you soon, **_

_**Mercedes Jones."**_

Finn accepted to meet her. He tried calling his ex-wife but she was too busy with the premiere of her new musical drama and had no time to be a good mother. It infuriated him but he loved Travis. It was all he had left in the world that meant anything to him. He hated that Travis behaved a lot like his mother and he knew he had to nip this in the bud. Ms. Jones was nothing but sweet and she didn't deserve this behavior. He knocked on the classroom door and he heard a soft voice say "Come in!"

Finn Hudson opened the door and walked in. Ms. Jones was sitting at the piano looking over some music sheets.

"Ms. Jones? I have a 4 o'clock appointment with you"

Ms. Jones smiled and stood up to face Finn. When she turned around, Finn couldn't help but feel immediately intimidated. She was beautiful. Ms. Jones had the most amazing brown eyes, plump lips, and curves that would be the death of anybody with a pulse. For a minute he had to remind himself this was his son's teacher and he stopped himself from thinking of her in a seductive way.

"Mr. Hudson? Wow! It's so good to finally put a face to your e-mails! I've got to say, you're such a good dad. It's so hard to find parents that support their kid's talents. Travis is so good!"

Finn smiled at the teacher. She really was lovely.

"He'd be better if he got rid of that smug attitude!" Finn smirked and Mercedes nodded her head.

"I'm glad we're in agreement!" She pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead "whoo! I was worried you wouldn't want to hear it"

"oh no. I believe Travis should respect his teachers. Especially you. You're a wonderful teacher. I've heard good things. My buddy Noah's daughter is in your class. Beth Puckerman."

"Beth! Oh she's so lovely! Her and Travis get along well! I just wish I knew how to speak to Travis. He's got a good heart but sometimes…he's so defiant. I think it has something to do with your…well…"

"Divorce. It's okay. It was finalized this year but we've been separated for 2 years now."

Mercedes let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to make Finn Hudson uncomfortable.

"Well, he has a little bit of a diva complex" She chuckled. "Trust me, I know all about that!"

Finn was admiring her beautiful smiled and got lost in her words.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I used to be a bit of a diva back in my day. I get it! He's talented and wants to be recognized but the other kids are good too and I believe in equal opportunity. You understand that right? Mr. Hudson?"

"Please, call me Finn. When you say Mr. Hudson, it makes me feel old."

Mercedes laughed. "Well, we can't have that. Then you can call me Mercedes."

"Mercedes. It's a beautiful name. Beautiful and Talented. Spanish Origin"

Mercedes giggled. "Is that true?"

"Well, I believe so. I work with children with communication disorders and language acquisition was a big part of my course load. I'm pretty sure that's what it means. It fits…perfectly, actually"

Mercedes blushed.

"Well, then kudos to my parents"

Kudos, indeed, he thought. For bringing such a beautiful creature into the world.

Suddenly, someone burst into Ms. Jone's classroom.

"What do you mean Travis got a 70 in show choir? A 70? Is this a joke? Are you his teacher? Finn! What the hell? You haven't been doing warm ups with him at home?"

Mercedes stood up

"you must be…"

"Rachel _**Berry. **_You've probably seen me on T.V., I'm the Nissan Altima girl!" Rachel posed for Mercedes Jones.

She wasn't impressed. She knew exactly who she was but she could give two shits about the unfit mother.

"Doesn't ring a bell" Mercedes said with sass backing up her voice.

Finn smirked and Rachel glared at him.

"Can we talk about why you're failing Travis? He's more talented than all of your students put together"

"first of all, MIZZ Berry, a 70 is not failing and your attitude right now, is exactly why Mr. Hudson and I have been talking for two weeks. Travis is not a good sport and to be honest, right now, I can see where he gets it from"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! DO you know who you're talking to?"

"No, I have no idea and that really bothers you, doesn't it?" Mercedes Jones had a no bullshit policy and it wasn't going to stop at her students.

Rachel Berry was offended. She glared at the two of them and burst out the door. "Figgins will have to hear from me!" She screamed.

Finn rolled his eyes and then winked at Mercedes

"And that is why I drink"

Mercedes laughed.

"Hell, I need a drink after that!" She said

Finn smiled at her "I've never met someone who could put her in her place like that. It's quite impressive. If it's not too weird, maybe we can have that drink…_**together?**_"

Mercedes blushed. Along with her no bullshit policy she had a no sleeping with co-workers policy and big NO DATING PARENTS policy. But was there really any harm in a drink? So what if she thought Finn Hudson was fine as hell. It was just a drink.

Just a drink.

"I'll get my purse."

She walked over to the closet in the classroom and Finn Hudson watched her closely. The way her hips swayed, the way she was so perfectly proportioned, the form of her ass, the bounce of her hair. Oh yeah, he definitely had to give her parents kudos if he ever got the chance. Mercedes Jones was perfection.


End file.
